Can't Stop Loving You
by danrdarrenc
Summary: Will and Sonny's wedding reception. Sequel to "With This Ring". Complete.


Chez Rouge was alive with music and cheerful chatter. The various guests in their fancy wedding attire were scattered around the room, some at tables, some on the dance floor, some standing and talking to each other, some with drinks in their hands, and some eating gracefully from their plates.

At a table in the corner, Will and Sonny sat closely together, whispering to each other quietly. The fingers of their hands that rested on the table were interlaced and Will was gently running the fingers of his free hand through Sonny's hair. Sonny smiled easily at something Will said, leaned forward to close the little space between them, and pressed their lips together as much as he could with them both smiling.

Lucas watched from the other side of the room, a glass of champagne in his hand.

"I hope you're not going to drink that," Sami said behind him.

"What?"

"The champagne," Sami said, gesturing to the glass.

"Oh. No. I'm not," he said, still staring resolutely at Will who had his arms wrapped loosely around Sonny's neck as they kissed gently.

Sami followed Lucas's eye line. "Problem?" Sami asked innocently.

"No. No problem," Lucas said turning to face Sami.

"Good," Sami said, raising her eyebrows at him. "When he was little what was the one thing we always wanted more than trying to kill each other?"

"Will to be happy."

"Right. And he's happy now. I know you're still a little uncomfortable with him being gay but it's his life and I'm glad you learned to respect that."

Lucas glared at her for a second before his face softened. "You're right. I'll tell you though, Sami, when I pictured Will getting married it wasn't like this."

"I know," Sami said, flattening out Lucas lapel. "Me either. But this is how Will IS getting married and you need to be happy about that now."

"I am, Sami. I'm so happy he's happy."

"Good. Because it's time for you to make a speech." She took the glass from him, grinned mischievously at him, and pushed him into the middle of the dance floor.

He stumbled slightly as Maggie gently clinked on a glass to get the room's attention.

Julie handed him a microphone and left him standing in the middle of the dance floor, all eyes upon him, those of Will and Sonny most intensely.

Lucas cleared his throat. "Hi. I – uh – first, I wanted to thank everyone for coming. I know how much Salem loves its weddings and, well, this may not have been the most traditional but it was still the lavish affair this town thrives on." He turned to face Will and Sonny. "Will, Sonny, I – I may not have been so supportive when you first together. But I want you to know that you have my complete support now. Will, you are my son and all I've – we've," he held his hand out to Sami who had come onto the floor, "ever wanted for you is to be happy. Anyone with a brain and eyes could see that you're clearly happy, Will. Probably the happiest I've ever seen you. So, I just wanted how proud I am of you and how happy I am to be celebrating this day with you." His voice cracked a little as he finished and handed the microphone to Sami.

"I don't have much to add to what your father said, Will, other than that I'm so proud of you. I know I haven't exactly made your life easy and I haven't been the best role model for relationships." A few people in the crowd chuckled. "But you seem to have done something that I never could – you got it right. I love you."

Sonny nudged Will towards his parents who met him halfway and embraced him tightly. Sami kissed Will's cheek, mouthed "I love you" to him, and dragged Lucas away as Adrienne and Justin made their way on the dance floor.

Will sat back down next to Sonny just as Adrienne started speaking. "Sonny, I'll admit I wasn't sure Will was the right man to make you happy. But I've seen the way you are together and I can say with confidence that I was absolutely wrong. I don't think I've ever seen you happier than when you're with Will. And that makes me exceedingly happy. I am so proud to be here today with you both. I love you." She smiled at them, her eyes swimming with tears.

Justin took the microphone and said, "Sonny, I am so proud of you. I am honored to be standing here celebrating your wedding to Will. I love you."

Sonny got up from the table and walked over to hug his parents. Adrienne squeezed him tightly until Justin gently pried her off Sonny.

Sonny was a foot from the table when Julie and Doug meandered onto the makeshift platform stage situated at the foot of the dance floor. "Excuse me, excuse me. Before we all get settled into conversations and sleepy dessert hazes, I think it's time that our two grooms shared their first dance as husbands."

Sonny looked down at Will and smiled. He held out his hand, which Will took and followed Sonny onto the dance floor.

Will fell into Sonny's arms and wrapped his arms around Sonny's neck, as Sonny's arms snaked around his waist.

They swayed together as music began playing and Doug and Julie started singing their wedding song.

_Baby, can you tell me  
Is there something on your mind  
You tell me that you love me but then you start to cry  
Baby, let me hold you close and help you to believe  
You're the only one inside my heart  
The only one I need_

I know its complicated just making sense of life  
I know you hesitated, you been hurt too many times  
But I ain't gonna let you down  
Know this much is true even if the world should end  
I'll be here for you  


Will wrapped his arms more tightly around Sonny's neck and pressed their foreheads together, his eyes closed and a tiny smile gracing his lips.

_I don't wanna live without you, baby  
I don't wanna find somebody new  
I cant stop loving you, I can't stop loving you  
Boy, you know I'd die before I hurt you  
Never let you down I won't desert you  
I can't stop loving you, I can't stop loving you_

So if the stars fall from the sky and the sun stops shining too  
I'll be by your side cause I can't stop loving you

You could wait forever while the world is passing by  
Love lies in the balance of hope and compromise  
It takes more than memories or pictures on a wall  
A little trust, a lot of faith will get us through it all

I don't wanna live without you, baby  
I don't wanna find somebody new  
I cant stop loving you, I can't stop loving you  
Boy, you I'd die before I hurt you  
Never let you down, I won't desert you  
I can't stop loving you, I can't stop loving you  
So if the stars fall from the sky and the sun stops shining too  
I'll be by your side cause I can't stop loving you

They continued swaying in their spot even after the song came to an end and another started playing, both completely wrapped up in their own little world of each other.


End file.
